


Hands Off Experience

by Ionah



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-01
Updated: 2003-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionah/pseuds/Ionah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rituals are a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off Experience

"You can't touch yourself," Jack whispered roughly.  His hand felt heavy on Daniel's wrist, and Daniel bit his bottom lip, hard.  This couldn't be happening.

When Jack's hand reached for Daniel's penis, Daniel squeezed his eyes shut.  He'd never been so embarrassed, and that was saying a lot considering some of the stuff he'd gone through during his life.  He felt Jack fumbling around, trying to get a grip on the flesh that was determined to remain in hiding.

A small hiss of breath escaped when Jack's fingers tugged, pulling not only at the penis that wouldn't harden but at the thatch of hair surrounding it.  Daniel groaned, but it wasn't a sound of pleasure or want.  Oh, no.  It was humiliation, pure and simple.

Daniel breathed deep and tried to relax.  Didn't work, though, so he peeked through squinted eyes and saw that Jack's face was bright red with the blush of his own embarrassment.  It helped to know he wasn't alone out here, standing on the edge of a cliff overlooking a narrow valley cut through by a river.  And besides Jack, there was only the witness, standing nearly ten feet away to Daniel's left, and slightly behind him, just outside the scope of Daniel's peripheral vision.

"I don't think I can do this," Daniel muttered, so only Jack could hear him.

"If we want to get back through that gate without having to kill someone, we don't have a choice," Jack said.  "Just try to think about something else."

"I can't!" Daniel's fierce whisper was almost too loud, and he cringed.  Damn.  If he didn't watch it, they'd have to start this whole ritual all over again, and he definitely didn't want to go through that uncomfortable cleansing ritual again.  He doubted Jack wanted to either.

"Look, all you gotta do is shoot out over the water!  Think about Kira or...or...hell, Carter.  Anybody.  I don't care.  Let's just get this over with."  With that, Jack gave another tug at Daniel's penis.

"Ow!" Daniel slapped Jack's hand away.

"How the hell do you expect me to get it up if I can't even touch it?"

"Just be more careful.  It's not made out of rubber, you know."

"Well, it sure as hell ain't doing what it's supposed to do!"

Daniel gritted his teeth and refused to be baited into an argument.  A hot temper sure wouldn't help this situation.

He needed to concentrate.  Or was that wrong?  Maybe he was focusing too intently on what he needed to do.  If he just relaxed, surely things would go much quicker and smoother.

He sighed.  He wished he hadn't been so eager to accept that necklace Amnar had offered him, because it seemed that by accepting it, he'd volunteered himself for this.

But his shock was nothing compared to Jack's when they were told about the blessing they had to offer before they would be allowed back through the gate....

But now, Daniel couldn't get it up, and he wasn't about to gift the river with the seed of life without being able to get and maintain an erection long enough to reach orgasm.  And all that without touching himself, because touching oneself was forbidden.

Damn.

But then he felt the first stirring of heat in his groin, and his cock twitched and slowly started to fill with blood.

He looked down in confusion, to see Jack's warm fingers wrapped around his semi-erect cock. What the hell? At the sight of Jack's hand on him, he felt another twitch, and then his stomach clenched, and he watched as his cock hardened further.

Uh, oh.

"About damn time," he heard Jack mutter.

Daniel felt a flush crawl up his neck, and his erection softened.

"Oh, no you don't."  Jack began massaging Daniel's cock with more focused intent, causing Daniel to suck in his breath as a heated surge of desire tightened his belly.

He bit his tongue to stop himself from groaning at the sensations traveling through his cock to his belly, and into his ass and thighs and down to his feet even. Then up and up and up until he had to grit his teeth to stop the gut-wrenching moan from escaping his throat.

Moisture quickly beaded on the tip of Daniel's cock, and Jack's thumb slipped over the head.  This time there was no way for Daniel to stop his moan.  The corner of Jack's mouth twitched and Daniel might have sworn it was the beginnings of a satisfied, smug smile, if he didn't already know that was impossible.

Rough and soft, Jack's fingers held firm to Daniel's cock, rubbing, sliding on his skin as he spread the moisture over Daniel's penis.  Each little jerk sent shivers of pleasure through him.  And then, that fast, he was there, on the brink of orgasm.

He squeezed his eyes shut.  "Oh, oh, oh... oh, damn..."

He barely heard the witness deliver the blessing.  "We bless the river with this seed. Thanks be to the gods as we travel through the waters of life."

***

The gate whooshed open, sending a rush of air towards Jack and Daniel where they stood in front of the DHD.

"About that--" Daniel pointed back over his shoulder with his thumb, in the direction of the cliff they'd been standing on less than ten minutes ago. "You know, back there.  It, uh, doesn't have to go into the report, does it?"

Jack glowered at him.  "Hell no, it doesn't go into the report.  You wanna be the one to tell Hammond?"

Daniel felt a flood of relief.  "No.  No, we should just keep this to ourselves.  Except..."

"Except what?"

"What if they want to send another team through the gate?"

"Their society is too primitive to be of any military interest, and the naquada deposits are miniscule even by Sam's standards.  I don't think we have to worry about anyone wanting to come back for another visit." Jack met his gaze head on.  "And if they do, we'll let them worry about it."

Daniel swallowed roughly as Jack held his gaze. "Sounds good to me."

"Gotcha then." Jack waved his hand in the vague direction of the cliff, his actions suddenly relaxed and easy. "So no mention of the river blessing or whatever the hell it was called."

"The Blessing of the Waters."

"Huh?"

Daniel tore his gaze away from Jack's hand.  He looked up in confusion and saw a strange grin on Jack's face. "What?"

"Let's get the hell out of here."

"Yeah.  Let's do that."  Daniel watched as Jack stepped through the gate and wondered why he'd never noticed just how nice Jack's hands were.

THE END


End file.
